At the Mercy of Weasleys
by Wren Skywalker
Summary: (DG) Set post Hogwarts graduation. Draco and Ginny are engaged to be married, and now must deal with the task of telling her family and a few other 'relations'. And, needless to say, no one was very happy about what they had to say.


Disclaimer: Don't own, never will own it, not even thinking about owning it at all.  
  
Summary: Set post Hogwarts graduation, Draco and Ginny are engaged to be married, and must announce this to her family and other various relations. Needless to say, they aren't overjoyed with the information. ; )  
  
A/N- italicized names at the beginning of some paragraphs indicate which character's POV the story is being told in.  
  
At the Mercy of Weasleys-  
  
Draco-  
  
I used to hate them. In fact, after what happened last night, I still do hate them. Some of them. All of them but one. Ginny. She's different; not at all like the rest of her family.  
I don't know how it happened, but one day at breakfast I was making some snide remark about Granger's hair when I looked over at the Gryffindor table. There she was, Ginny Weasley, and at that moment I realized that I was in love with her. And if it's one of Granger's Love Hexes, I'll kill her. Ginny was the only one of Potter's gang that never argued with me; she actually tried to be nice to me. Every time I saw her, I felt good inside, and all of those good feelings just kept building inside me, until I knew I had to tell her.  
On Valentine's Day of my sixth year, the Potions Club was selling little bottles of 'Love Potion #9' for two sickles. So I bought one for Ginny. I attached a card that read something like, "I hope you can love me without this potion," and had it delivered at breakfast the next day.  
And one thing led to another, and here we are, engaged to be married, for years later. Last night she decided to tell her family. And they were, well, horrified.  
  
Ginny-  
  
"Virginia," Mum said. That's when I knew it was bad. "What. Have. You. Done?"  
What have I done? I've fallen in bloody love, that's what I've done!  
"You're judging him, Mum, because of his father!," I shouted. I know Draco; he's nothing like his father.  
"The man wears the Dark mark!", she retorted. I grabbed Draco's hand in despair.  
"But not this man!" Mum fell silent; now it was Daddy's turn.  
"Ginny, you're my baby, my last little baby, and my only little girl. So I want you to be happy." His voice was calm, and he almost smiled at us. "But I don't understand how this makes you happy."  
I was furious. I absolutely couldn't stand that they were judging Draco because of his father, and his last name.  
"If his last name were Potter, would he be all right then?" I couldn't help but yell. I was just so. angry.  
  
Ron-  
  
I can't believe her! Marrying the bloody git like he was Harry Potter, and getting all offended when Mum and Dad don't approve. Oi, I don't approve!  
She came and woke me up this morning, all cheery and excited.  
"Ron, Ron, guess what?"  
"Er. we won the Gringott's Galleon Give- away, I don't know, what, Ginny?", I mumbled, head beneath my pillow. I was still half asleep.  
"Ron, Draco Malfoy and I are getting married!" and she sounded so bloody happy about it.  
I threw the pillow off my head and jumped out of bed like it was a hot oven. I was completely awake now.  
"Bloody hell, Ginny! I think I'm going to be sick!" And I ran straight for the loo, hand over my mouth.  
  
Percy-  
  
"Listen to me, Malfoy. If you touch one little hair on her head in a way she doesn't like, I'll kill you. I will bloody kill you. Do I make myself clear?"  
Malfoy just sneered at me; I knew it would be beneath him to answer me, or to acknowledge my presence at all.  
Now, I'm not at all the type to expel my anger in such a way, but when I heard our little Ginny was marrying that Malfoy prat, I do believe it was time I broke out of my shell, so to speak.  
"Look, Weasley, I'm marrying your sister because I love her; no other reason has ever crossed my mind. If you have a problem with that, I really don't care." And he proceeded to examine his finger nails. Then he looked up and smirked at me. The little pompous, pratty bloke smirked at me! What she sees in him is obviously something the rest of us are blind to, because I can't think of any reason why someone would want to spend the rest of her life with him, except for the money. Maybe that's it.  
  
Harry-  
  
I have no idea what she was thinking when she said yes to him, but obviously it was something she'll come to regret. And if she doesn't regret it, the rest of us do! She announced it at supper the other night, and I almost lost everything I'd already eaten. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just got up and left, feeling the need to get some fresh air.  
What the bloody hell was she thinking? Draco Malfoy? If her mind's gone, it'll be Hermione next, saying she wants to elope with Ron. Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course, but Hermione is usually much more level- headed than that.  
I have never trusted Draco Malfoy further than I can throw him, which actually might be pretty far, considering he weighs next to nothing. And if Ginny wants to marry him, I can't very well stop her, but I can still be appauled.  
  
Severus Snape-  
  
I just got a rather alarming owl yesterday. Draco Malfoy, one of my best former students, is engaged to none other than Ginny Weasley. I cannot believe this. Draco graduated top of his class, but what good is that kind of education if you go around making stupid decisions like that?  
And furthermore, he invited me to the wedding. He seriously thinks I would attend any formal gathering at which a herd of Weasleys is present? Perhaps our young Mr. Malfoy is not as keen as we would all like to think.  
  
Draco-  
  
Well, I must say, that went rather well. 


End file.
